Interrupted
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Traducción. Un importante recuerdo del Animus es interrumpido por un fallo del sistema. En consecuencia, Ezio y Cesare son súbitamente transportados al futuro. ¿Podrán ser capaces de volver a su época y salvar al mundo de la destrucción? Post-Brotherhood; Ezio/Cesare, unilateral Lucy/Cesare.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** obviamente, Assassin's Creed no me pertenece, ¿por qué estaría escribiendo fanfiction de ser así?

**Notas de autor:** luego de terminar Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Cesare permaneció en mis pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Luego tomé la decisión de crear este fanfic para sacarlo de mi mente. Este es mi primer fic de AC, ¡pido disculpas por el OOC que les haga a los personajes!, pero sentí el final del juego inconcluso y estoy muy triste porque ya ha terminado.

Deben esperar algunos spoilers del final de los recuerdos de Ezio (quizá del final de la partida, no sé). También la relación futura de Cesare/Ezio y algo de Desmond/Shaun. No sé cómo vaya a evolucionar, pero bueno, prosigamos con la historia.

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡hola, hola!, Dayan al habla. Espero de corazón que les guste esta historia muy buena e intensa a la que Crimeson-plasma tuvo la bondad de dejarme traducir. Es mi primera vez traduciendo y pido perdón de antemano por los errores que haya cometido en el camino, pero me esforcé en esto porque, de verdad, ésta historia vale la pena.

Sigan leyendo, no se arrepentirán.

Como deben saber, el desarrollo de la historia pertenece a **Crimeson-plasma** cuyo link de FF dejaré prontamente en mi _profile. _Lo único de lo que me apodero es de la traducción.

* * *

_**Interrupted**_

_Capítulo uno_

Todos estaban observando con atención lo que el _Animus_ les estaba mostrando. La batalla final donde Cesare Borgia falleció y Ezio escondió el Fruto. La última cruenta batalla que se libraba antes de que pudieran saber dónde estaba resguardado el Fruto del Edén y ver finalmente la ubicación de los templos para así salvar al mundo de un inminente desastre.

Silenciosos, contemplaban con atención la pantalla que mostraba los recuerdos de Ezio. El asesino había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Cesare luchando, buscando ganar desesperadamente aquella batalla que había creado.

— ¡Cesare, los muros te rodean, no tienes cómo escapar! —Ezio gritó. Cesare se giró, observando al asesino con sorpresa. Aquel hombre que había arruinado todos sus planes. Tenía que asesinarle.

— ¡Venid, pues, Ezio! —exclamó, al momento que el asesino sacaba su espada, iniciando una cruenta contienda.

Los gritos de los soldados que luchaban unos contra otros se podían escuchar a lo lejos; las balas de cañón atacando constantemente las paredes del Castillo de Viana, en un intento desesperado por conquistarle. Comenzaron a atacarse rudamente, con la determinación de asesinar lo que frente a ellos estaba.

El deseo de ambos por querer deshacerse de aquel que era una amenaza para sus planes, sus familias.

_El que había destruido su hogar._

* * *

Ezio comenzó a atacar Cesare con certera fuerza, haciéndole retroceder inevitablemente hacia la pared contigua.

— ¡No voy morir! ¡La fortuna no me va a fallar esta vez! —Cesare vociferó con desespero, pero Ezio hizo caso omiso a su enemigo.

Concentrado en la batalla, no se percató de algunos soldados que penetraron la zona de guerra. Eran alrededor de cuatro, todos ellos asediaron al asesino. Ezio se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero le fue inevitable retroceder a la pared en donde Cesare había estado cerca hacía breves instantes.

—No importa lo que hagas, ¡voy a conquistarlo todo! —Cesare exclamó nuevamente, mientras atacaba a su némesis.

Mas Ezio continuó atacando a Cesare y los soldados, pero no logró obtener muchos resultados a su favor: todos se defendían con éxito. Al momento decidió sacar su hoja oculta, ahí culminando con la vida de los cuatro soldados de su enemigo.

— ¡Ríndete! ¡No eres rival para mí! —vociferó Cesare, una vez más atacando a Ezio, no obteniendo resultados deseados.

Ambos hombres se defendían con excelente destreza; pero unos segundos después, Ezio atacó a Cesare, esta vez dominándolo. Luego sacó su hoja oculta, subyugando a su enemigo. Estaba tan cerca de su cuello…

_«Sólo un poco más»_ Ezio pensó mientras empujaba el arma peligrosamente a la yugular de su enemigo; las ansias por finalizar todo de una vez a flor de piel. La primera vez no tuvo éxito, pues Cesare movió la mano del asesino para escapar de su encarcelamiento. Así que en vez de asesinarle, destruyó en cambio parte de su armadura y capa.

El asesino se movió hacia atrás a medida que más guardias entraban a defender.

La lucha continuó y a medida que más y más guardias penetraban la zona de guerra, eran rápidamente asesinados; Cesare al momento perdiendo algunas otras partes de su armadura. Se podía contemplar que en la cima de la muralla yacían apilados los cuerpos de innumerables guardias.

Disparos se escuchaban entre la bruma, balas de cañón destruían todo a su paso y los menos afortunados, sucumbían ante el arma de Ezio. Tres guardias más entraron a la zona y fueron subyugados por el asesino, que no les dio la oportunidad de atacarlo.

Su cruenta batalla con Cesare prosiguió, ahora sólo quedándole al hombre una parte de su armadura.

— ¡Auditore, nunca me vencerás! —Cesare una vez más bramó, atacando a Ezio, pero éste respondió con una patada al abdomen.

Ezio continuó con la misma estratagema y Cesare pronto cayó al suelo, exudando sus últimas energías. El momento había llegado _finalmente_ y con rapidez, el asesino saltó hacia su némesis con la intensión de atacarlo con su hoja oculta.

* * *

Cesare yacía tendido en el suelo, Ezio Auditore sobre él con su hoja oculta peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, las intenciones de poner fin a su existencia.

— ¡El trono era mío! —Cesare escupió.

—Querer algo, no lo hará realidad —con calma, Ezio respondió

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! —Cesare espetó con molestia.

Obstinado le sostuvo la mirada al asesino, contemplando su expresión, pero Ezio respondió rápidamente, impertérrito—. Un verdadero líder guía a las personas que gobierna-

—Yo guiaré a la humanidad hacia el nuevo mundo —Cesare inmediatamente contestó luego de que el asesino hubo respondido.

Ese hombre ambicioso era como Rodrigo Borgia, Ezio pensó mientras le contemplaba, dejando que transcurriera un breve momento antes de hablar finalmente.

—_Che nessuno recordi il tuo nome. Requiescat in pace_—murmuró el asesino.

Pero Cesare estaba completamente indignado.

— ¡No me puedes matar! —exclamó—. ¡Nadie puede matarme! —terminó diciendo, desesperado.

—Entonces, os dejo en las manos del destino —el asesino respondió mientras sujetaba a Cesare y lo acercaba peligrosamente a una parte de la muralla que había sido destruida por una bala de cañón.

Ezio estaba maniatando a Cesare con sus fuertes brazos por lo que quedaba de su destartalada camisa. Con todas las intenciones de dejarlo caer por el oscuro abismo, él…

* * *

— ¡No! —Rebecca gritó, saltando de la silla que controlaba el _Animus, _sobresaltando al instante a Lucy y a Shaun.

El poder que mantenía al Animus activo había dejado de enviar energía, por lo tanto, no serían capaces de terminar de ver los recuerdos de Ezio.

—Repáralo rápidamente —Desmond dijo presuroso mientras se incorporaba de la silla, fuera del _Animus_ al mismo tiempo que Shaun y Lucy.

— ¡¿Cómo puede ser que el suministro eléctrico europeo sea tan malo?! —farfulló Rebecca con desespero.

— ¡Shaun, Desmond!, vayan a mirar las conexiones con la fuente de alimentación. Probablemente sea algún fusible —Lucy murmuró, sonando nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? No harás nada productivo aquí —Shaun espetó en contra rápidamente.

—Rebecca necesita que alguien la ayude —replicó Lucy de forma definitiva y sin opción a queja.

* * *

Salí al exterior, comenzando la inspección hacia la fuente de alimentación con Shaun siguiéndome.

Pronto logramos descubrir el origen del problema: un animal había cortado nuestro suministro accidentalmente. Con la información, los dos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cámara de donde habíamos estado viendo los recuerdos de Ezio Auditore, en tenso silencio. Algo completamente extraño conociendo como somos, pero quizá se debía a la sensación de mal presentimiento que se percibía en el ambiente. Como si algo terrible fuese a suceder pronto.

* * *

—Rebecca, ¿encendiste el Animus? —Shaun preguntó apenas hubo ingresado a la cámara.

—Casi lo tengo —Rebecca respondió—. Seremos capaces de continuar los recuerdos antes del fallo —dijo ella, absolutamente feliz porque nada grave le había sucedido a su bebé.

—Bien, Desmond, ya puedes sentarte —volvió a hablar Rebecca, Shaun al instante retornando a su ordenador portátil.

Desmond se sentó en el Animus, ya preparado para seguir viendo los recuerdos de su antepasado. Algunos minutos más pasaron, pero el Animus no mostraba indicio de reflejar los recuerdos del asesino italiano.

— ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no está mostrando los recuerdos? —preguntó Lucy alarmada.

— ¡No tengo idea! Está perfectamente programado, no debería haber nada malo con él —contestó Rebecca, buscando apresuradamente el origen del problema.

Entonces, las luces se apagaron, comenzando a parpadear segundos después. Cuando esto sucedió, humo comenzó a emitir del Animus, haciéndose cada vez más denso.

— ¡Apágalo! —exclamó Shaun.

— ¡Lo intento, pero no puedo! —Rebecca gritó, tecleando desesperadamente el comando de forma continua para intentar apagar el Animus.

Un momento después, el animus se apagó repentinamente. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear extinguiéndose la luminosidad, revelando al instante a dos hombres en el centro de la cámara familiar de las reliquias.

* * *

Los cuatro asesinos miraron con sorpresa a las dos presencias, preguntándose quiénes eran. Uno de ellos vestía una antigua armadura y sostenía al otro hombre por su pecho. El individuo que era maniatado, no llevaba ninguna armadura en absoluto salvo unos trapos que ya estaban hechos jirones. Desmond rápidamente cayó en cuenta de quienes se trataba.

El hombre que sostenía al otro sujeto de repente lo soltó con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo que éste moviera sus manos con desesperación, tratando de apoyarse en algo, pero de igual forma cayó al suelo.

Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, revelando esta vez las dos figuras. Cesare Borgia estaba tendido en el frio piso de piedra, un rictus de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro; el otro individuo, Ezio Auditore, poseía también la misma expresión en su morena cara, incapaz de pensar con lógica una razón ante el repentino cambio de escenario y al hecho de por qué Cesare Borgia no estaba muerto.

Miró alrededor de la cámara, reconociendo el lugar de inmediato.

—_Monteriggioni_ —murmuró para sí mismo.

Ezio luego posó su mirada sobre las otras personas que habitaban la cámara y en los objetos desconocidos que yacía en esta, al instante sus ojos centrándose en la presencia que indudablemente era idéntica a él, incapaz de poder decir o hacer algo ante lo que veía.

El tenso silencio reinó en el recinto.

_¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo los dos hombres del renacimiento italiano habían aparecido en el futuro?_

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:** espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción. Si tienen alguna corrección que hacerme estaré encantada siempre y cuando sea una crítica constructiva. No somos perfectos y yo no estoy absuelta de ello. ¡Nos vemos en los próximos caps!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** sigue siendo obvio que Assassin's Creed no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor:** ¡he aquí el segundo capítulo! Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que me han estado leyendo y suscribiéndose por igual, también a sus críticas constructivas y la adición de esta historia a la comunidad de Asesinos y Templarios. ¡Los adoro! Y para ustedes, lectores, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Bueno, sigamos con la historia.

**Notas de la traductora: **hola de nuevo. Para los que hayan leído _Interrupted_, espero que les haya gustado, personalmente, a mí me divierte en gran manera traducirlo aunque hayan ciertas expresiones inglesas que me provoquen dolores de cabeza… En fin, espero que disfruten.

Como deben saber, el desarrollo de la historia pertenece a **Crimeson-plasma** cuyo link de FF he dejado en mi _profile. _Lo único de lo que me apodero es de la traducción.

* * *

_**Interrupted**_

_Capítulo dos_

_Los cuatro asesinos miraron con sorpresa a las dos presencias, preguntándose quiénes eran. Uno de ellos vestía una antigua armadura y sostenía al otro hombre por su pecho. El individuo que era maniatado, no llevaba ninguna armadura en absoluto salvo unos trapos que ya estaban hechos jirones. Desmond rápidamente cayó en cuenta de quienes se trataba._

_El hombre que sostenía al otro sujeto de repente lo soltó con una fuerza sorprendente, haciendo que éste moviera sus manos con desesperación, tratando de apoyarse en algo, pero de igual forma cayó al suelo. _

_Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, revelando esta vez las dos figuras. Cesare Borgia estaba tendido en el frio piso de piedra, un rictus de sorpresa dibujado en su rostro; el otro individuo, Ezio Auditore, poseía también la misma expresión en su morena cara, incapaz de pensar con lógica una razón ante el repentino cambio de escenario y al hecho de por qué Cesare Borgia no estaba muerto. _

_Miró alrededor de la cámara, reconociendo el lugar de inmediato. _

—_Monteriggioni __—murmuró para sí mismo._

_Ezio luego posó su mirada sobre las otras personas que habitaban la cámara y en los objetos desconocidos que yacía en esta, al instante sus ojos centrándose en la presencia que indudablemente era idéntica a él, incapaz de poder decir o hacer algo ante lo que veía._

_El tenso silencio reinó en el recinto._

_¿Cómo había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo los dos hombres del renacimiento italiano habían aparecido en el futuro?_

* * *

Ezio continuó mirando a Desmond, sin saber qué decir o a qué razonamiento coherente llegar. ¿Quién era ese desconocido que era exactamente igual que él? Silencio absoluto se instaló en el recinto unos momentos más en el que nadie supo cómo reaccionar. Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun y Desmond observaba llenos de consternación al templario y al asesino, aquellos individuos que deberían haber fallecido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin embargo, Ezio estaba más concentrado en escudriñar a Desmond, tratando de averiguar cómo era posible que algo así sucediera y Cesare, bueno, se estaba deteniendo unos momentos para mirar fijamente a todos los individuos sin llegar a una conclusión razonable.

Por supuesto que estaba conmocionado. Hacía unos momentos atrás estuvo a nada de caer por la gran muralla de Viana. En lugar de sucumbir a un abismo, apareció repentinamente en un sitio desconocido. Como resultado del profundo shock había tropezado, cayendo con estrépito en el suelo de roca en un golpe fuerte que, curiosamente, todo mundo ignoró.

Pero todo aquello quedó en el pasado cuando un pensamiento comenzó a florecer en la cabeza del joven Borgia.

«No estoy muerto. Ezio no logró matarme» pensó con regocijo, esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Sabía que tenía razón: la fortuna no lo abandonaría. Movió la mano hacia donde su espada debería estar, la mueca en sus labios creciendo a medida que se daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, ella aún permanecía allí. «¡Fantástico!» exclamó mentalmente, apoderándose de su arma fiel una vez más.

Lentamente se incorporó del suelo, todo su cuerpo magullado resintiéndolo. Probablemente tenía hemorragia interna, o bien puede que sea menor el daño y sólo tuviese heridas externas, pero eso sólo era gracias a su pelea anterior con el maestro asesino. Tal vez el otro hombre estaba pasando por lo mismo, pero no le importaba.

— ¡Auditore! —Cesare gritó cuando estaba sobre sus pies finalmente.

Ezio rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo miró, un poco desconcertado, como si no hubiese esperado que todavía siguiera con vida.

—_Merda _ —Ezio masculló voz baja, apoderándose de su espada también y preparándose para continuar la batalla contra el otro hombre.

«Él ya está muy desgastado, no va a ser muy difícil», Ezio pensó mientras examinaba las heridas visibles en el cuerpo de Cesare.

«Aunque yo también estoy herido, después de todo fue una cruenta y larga batalla» el asesino pensó con gravedad, analizando la situación. Comenzó dando vueltas alrededor, acechando y a la espera de que uno de los dos diera el primer asalto. Ezio de repente saltó y atacó a Cesare, las espadas chocando en un sonido aciago y funesto.

Y una vez más, los dos hombres estaban involucrados en otra batalla. Pronto fueron dando vueltas por la habitación, espadas chocando en un chasquido ruidoso, exudando chispas doradas disonantes. En ningún momento les importó que al proceso, ellos destruyeran parte de aquellos extraños equipos.

Sólo entonces cuando los espectadores volvieron en sí y observaron el desastre que se creaba a su alrededor, lograron reaccionar.

— ¡Deténganse, no podemos perder los equipos! —Shaun, obviamente, gritó alarmado.

Desmond sin pensarlo mucho, entró a la acción y corrió hacia los dos hombres. No sabía bien qué hacer para detenerlos, por lo que actuó con su intuición. Cuando estaba cerca de los dos hombres que luchaban, saltó en el momento en que estaba justo detrás de Cesare y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Cesare, que no esperaba ese _"ataque",_ no pudo resistir el empuje y cayó hacia Ezio, que estaba bastante cerca en ese momento. Trató de evitar la caída y decidió empujar contra lo primero que se encontró en su camino, pero la trayectoria de impacto había recaído completamente en el asesino, su enemigo, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: rápidamente empujó el pecho del italiano, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

Mala idea. Cesare logró frenarse un poco, pero Ezio, que ahora estaba cayendo también, agarró la camisa de Cesare, tratando así de permanecer en pie. Un fracaso total, los dos hombres pronto cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Uno encima del otro. Desmond se congeló en desconcierto, pues no esperaba ese resultado, pero feliz, claro: había detenido con éxito a los dos hombres.

Al instante, Rebecca y Lucy abrieron la boca, claramente sorprendidas por la escena.

Shaun sin embargo, sólo se limitó a observar, no sabiendo qué opción era la más acertada: reír o llorar. Las dos espadas pudieron escucharse cayendo con un fuerte ruido que poco de él podía interesar, pues el silencio que había ante la escena presenciada, ignoraba todo ruido o eco del exterior que tuviese la intención de interrumpirles.

Cesare y Ezio escupieron sangre al instante gracias a la caída que acrecentó sus profundas magulladuras. Pero pasó algún tiempo para que ellos se percataran de la posición en la que se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos se avergonzó del asunto, nadie entendía el por qué. Sin embargo, casi al instante lo comprendieron: el suelo bajo ellos se convirtió en un lago carmesí, destacando la gran pérdida de sangre, lo que ocasionó, obviamente, la inevitable inconsciencia.

Rebecca, Shaun, Desmond y Lucy se miraron, no sabiendo qué hacer de momento. Por lo menos el Animus había dejado de echar humo y chispas, todo parecía estar bien nuevamente, a excepción de...

—Lo mejor será atenderlos antes de que mueran, y esta vez de verdad —habló primeramente Shaun, luego del tenso silencio anterior que era más por incomodidad, a decir verdad.

Los otros tres asintieron, pronto apoderándose de ambos cuerpos.

* * *

Desmond estaba sentado en una silla cercana donde su antepasado y su némesis, el templario, yacían inconscientes. Habían sido despojados de sus camisas, o al menos de lo que quedaba de estas, unas vendas ahora con tintes carmesí cubriendo sus pechos. Transcurrieron varios minutos, solamente escuchándose a Rebecca tratando de arreglar el Animus, sin resultado alguno.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? ¡Parece estar perfectamente bien! —Rebecca se quejó de forma audible.

—Examínalo un poco más, tiene que haber una explicación razonable —Shaun inmediatamente contestó, sonando un poco molesto.

— ¿Cómo puede haber una explicación razonable para dos hombres que deberían estar muertos; pero en cambio son transportados al futuro? —Desmond masculló el quid de la cuestión.

De repente, Ezio se despertó y se levantó inmediatamente, con un siseo de dolor causado por sus heridas aún abiertas. Desmond le observó y una vez más, el silencio incómodo resurgió.

— ¿Estás bien? Las heridas parecen graves —preguntó Rebecca, un poco preocupada.

Ezio volvió su atención a ella, sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando habló:

— ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en mi propiedad? —Ezio preguntó de inmediato, una mirada amenazante cubriendo su rostro moreno.

Pero eso no era lo que había impactado, sino del hecho de que había hablado perfectamente en inglés. ¿Acaso sabe el idioma, siquiera?

—Nosotros no estamos en la Italia Renacentista… es un periodo diferente al tuyo y al de Cesare Borgia —explicaba Shaun, pausadamente—. Ambos fueron repentinamente transportados aquí —terminó de hablar, como si fuera la cosa más simple y sencilla del mundo. Ezio le observó como si estuviese frente al mismísimo eslabón perdido.

— ¿Y en qué año estamos entonces? —en un pesado acento italiano, la voz sorprendentemente tranquila de Cesare Borgia interrogó.

Todos miraron, atónitos, al otro hombre vendado, que había permanecido al lado del maestro asesino, impertérrito. ¿Cuánto tiempo Cesare Borgia había estado despierto?

—El año 2012 —Lucy respondió—: Actualmente en Siena, en una cámara subterránea —terminó de explicar.

Los ojos oscuros de Cesare se iluminaron.

— ¡Es así como te escapaste del ataque! —exclamó, como si hubiese resuelto un gran enigma.

Ezio le obsequió una mirada punzante, llena de rencor.

—Pagarás por la muerte del tío Mario y por todas las vidas que arrebataste —masculló en un siseo bajo, pero Cesare le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Nunca lograrás derrotarme, Auditore! —gritó en tono burlón, haciendo que el asesino frunciera el ceño profundamente, al instante, tratando de buscar su espada, cosa que no encontró de inmediato. Es más, cualquier otra arma hubiese servido, pero no había nada a la vista.

— ¿Dónde están mis armas? —preguntó segundos después y los cuatro asesinos se miraron a los rostros, una expresión de circunstancias dibujada en sus miradas.

—No podemos permitir que lo asesines, incluso si es tu mayor enemigo… —habló Shaun, intentando apaciguar el ambiente

—Si lo haces, es probable que no puedas volver a tu tiempo —y Rebecca terminó de hablar a bocajarro.

Ezio miró a su alrededor, bastante confundido y consternado.

—Mientes —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se incorporara ágilmente.

Entonces, comenzó a correr por el oscuro pasaje que le llevaba al exterior. Cruzó la habitación completamente destruida, aquella que utilizaban para contener y estudiar todos los fragmentos del códice.

— ¡No lo dejes ir! —Lucy gritó desde el interior y Desmond inmediatamente saltó de la silla en que estaba sentado, siguiendo a su antepasado.

Casi de inmediato, encontró Ezio mirando con sorpresa todo a su alrededor, su rostro moreno contorsionado en una mueca de asombro e incredulidad.

—Eso no puede estar sucediendo —susurró bajo, aún profundamente conmocionado por la vista que contemplaba, sin percatarse siquiera que Desmond caminó hacia adelante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su antepasado, en un ademán lánguido de vago consuelo.

_Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer_: _**AC Brotherhood no me pertenece.

Un nuevo capítulo arriba, y les recuerdo, yo no soy dueña de esta historia o sus personajes, sólo me apodero de la traducción.

* * *

_**Interrupted**_

_**~O~**_

_Capítulo 3_

_Ezio miró a su alrededor, bastante confundido y consternado._

—_Mientes —fue todo lo que dijo antes de que se incorporara ágilmente._

_Entonces, comenzó a correr por el oscuro pasaje que le llevaba al exterior. Cruzó la habitación completamente destruida, aquella que utilizaban para contener y estudiar todos los fragmentos del códice._

— _¡No lo dejes ir! —__Lucy gritó desde el interior y Desmond inmediatamente saltó de la silla en que estaba sentado, siguiendo a su antepasado._

_Casi de inmediato, encontró Ezio mirando con sorpresa todo a su alrededor, su rostro moreno contorsionado en una mueca de asombro e incredulidad._

—_Esto no puede estar sucediendo —susurró bajo, aun profundamente conmocionado por la vista que contemplaba, sin percatarse siquiera que Desmond caminó hacia adelante, colocando una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su antepasado, en un ademán lánguido de vago consuelo._

* * *

Ezio continuó contemplando todo a su alrededor, la consternación dibujada en su moreno rostro. _Monteriggioni_ había cambiado drásticamente y a pesar de que la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, destacando la oscura noche, era obvio que mucho no se podía ver. El lugar posee cosas donde no deberían estar, en otras faltaba algunos objetos y lo demás, era completamente nuevo. Ezio se quedó mirando todo lo que se colocó en el jardín donde había estado viviendo durante mucho tiempo… Lo desconoce.

Entonces, sintió una mano posarse sobre hombro desnudo, lo que le hizo percibir por primera vez las vendas que cubrían su pecho. Giró su rostro encarando a la persona contigua y vio al hombre que tenía un perturbador parecido a él, sólo que mucho más joven. Quizá cerca de veinticinco años. Lo contempló fijamente, tomando nota de cuánto parecido había entre ambos.

_La misma cara, ojos, color de cabello... e incluso la cicatriz,_ Ezio caviló. La única diferencia notable es que Ezio era mayor, quizá doblándole la edad. Sí, el moreno poseía una cabellera mucho más larga y fue tornándose ligeramente grisáceo ahora, además las arrugas que dibujaban su rostro.

—Así que esto es el futuro —dijo Ezio con calma, después de un silencio que duró varios minutos.

—Sí —Desmond respondió.

Estaban de pie cerca de las murallas que resguardaban la ciudad, apreciando el paisaje nocturno que ambos recordaban con exactitud. Ezio tocó inconscientemente su brazo, palpando donde yacía su hoja oculta, sintiéndose aliviado de que todavía estaba allí. De soslayo, observó a Desmond y sólo entonces se percató de que tenía la misma arma en su brazo. Entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cuánto sabes? —preguntó, el silencio retornando tan rápido como había se había ido, extendiéndose un tiempo más largo que el anterior.

—Todo lo que sabes —él respondió, no demostrando nerviosismo alguno y Ezio se sorprendió.

Nunca había esperado que alguien poseyera tal conocimiento o conociera sobre su vida. Después de todo, se había pasado toda su existencia prácticamente viviendo en la clandestinidad. Al momento, comenzó a pensar en su vida: su padre, madre, Federico, Petruccio, su tío Mario… Claudia y cada uno de sus aliados. Era una lista larga y si estuvieran en el futuro, todos estarían muertos ahora.

_Claudia..._ apenas había hablado con ella en años por estar tan centrado en su venganza. Ahora, después de tanto, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana menor.

Ezio se sintió un poco cariacontecido con la situación actual, al estar tan lejos de todo lo que sabe y conoce, mas extrañamente cerca. Estar con una persona que posee el mismo conocimiento… aunque los otros tres también podrían estar conscientes acerca de toda su vida. Era probable que pudieran estar mintiendo, por supuesto; pero también había una posibilidad de que no lo hicieran.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? —finalmente preguntó.

—No lo sabemos, hemos estado discutiendo diversas posibilidades, Rebecca, Lucy, Shaun y yo, pero no tenemos respuesta del por qué el Animus se averió, trayéndoles a ambos aquí como resultado —respondió Desmond en un susurro.

Ezio asintió, renunciando a la búsqueda de una explicación lógica y razonable.

— ¿Qué es el Animus? —inquirió Ezio con curiosidad. En su tiempo, nunca había escuchado de tal objeto. ¿Cuántas cosas más se han inventado?

—Es algo que permite ver los recuerdos de los antepasados —Desmond explicó brevemente—. Así sabemos sobre lo que ha sucedido —terminó de decir cuando Ezio volvió a asentir.

De repente, Ezio tuvo una revelación.

—Así que tú eres… eres el hombre que la diosa mencionó- ¿Eres Desmond? —preguntó con desconcierto, aunque de alguna forma, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Así es —Desmond corroboró.

Ezio esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor una vez más. Se estremeció un poco, hacía frío y lo único como que carga consigo es el pantalón usa para llevar debajo de sus túnicas de asesino.

—Deberíamos bajar ahora, o podríamos meternos en problemas —murmuró Desmond.

Al momento, los dos asesinos descendieron a la cámara, el único lugar al que se podía acceder a la casona.

* * *

Cesare miró al techo de la cámara con aire absorto durante varios segundos, pensando en todo lo que había aprendido.

_2012…_

El silencio se instaló y Cesare permaneció en aquel sopor, sin hacer nada más hasta que escuchó a los dos hombres retornar al recinto. Luego los observó, era la primera vez que contemplaba al asesino de cuarenta y ocho años sin túnica y con el rostro al descubierto. Sólo así, pudo percatarse de la perturbadora similitud entre los dos individuos.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiéndose un poco somnoliento.

— ¿El Animus está estable? —escuchó como el hombre similar al hombre inquiría.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro respondió rápidamente—. No, ni siquiera cerca. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

—Eso significa que tendrás que encontrar algo qué hacer aparte de sentarse sin hacer nada, Desmond. Después de todo, necesitamos la ubicación del Fruto —Shaun resopló con un dejo de retintín en su voz.

Desmond gruñó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en una silla, pensando en algo ingenioso para responder. Los ojos de Cesare se abrieron en absoluta sorpresa.

_¿Ellos iban a por el Fruto?_ Una sonrisa suave bordeó sus labios. Se aseguraría de obtenerlo a como dé lugar y conquistaría el mundo con él.

Con lentitud, se acercó a las otras cinco personas contiguas a él. Su estómago gruñendo repentinamente

— ¿Hay algo para comer? —preguntó en voz baja y con tranquilidad, ocultando de forma magistral la inmensa felicidad que sentía al saber que por fin, una vez más, se le concede la oportunidad de obtener el Fruto y así continuar con sus planes.

—Puedes comer algo de allá —la mujer rubia respondió, indicando con su dedo una bolsa en la otra esquina de la habitación, cerca de la entrada.

Se dirigió hacia la bolsa y agarró una manzana, mordiéndola al instante mientras procedía a buscar su vestimenta y las armas que cargaba consigo, trayendo a memoria lo que poseía: sabía que tenía una espada y dos dagas cuando él había estado luchando con el asesino anteriormente. Cesare no se sentía muy cómodo sólo con vendas en el pecho cubriéndole.

Con prontitud, encontró el lugar donde estaba su ropa, justo al lado del asesino. Se apoderó de la vestimenta del asesino, mostrándose sorprendido por la calidad de su textura, incluso sin la armadura.

—No lo toques —masculló Ezio, arrebatándole la túnica tomada por él.

—No se puede esperar mucho, Auditore —dijo con burla—. ¿Por qué lo querría? —inquirió, apoderándose de su propia armadura (o de lo que quedaba de ella), notando ciertamente que el asesino tenía la misma mirada contrariada en su rostro: ambos habían visto el lamentable estado de sus vestimentas.

Una completa decepción.

_El maldito bastardo hizo mella, _se quejó mentalmente, apoderándose del despojo que era su armadura.

—Lucy, parece que necesitaremos ropa nueva para los dos, si no se congelarán hasta morir —dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro.

—Creo que tenemos algo de repuesto —informó Lucy, mientras caminaba hacia otra bolsa que contiene un montón de ropa.

—Dáselas, Desmond —dijo la mujer rubia, tirándoselas al momento.

Desmond las sostuvo y rápidamente dio algunas prendas a Ezio, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Era camiseta blanca con unas palabras escritas en él, que parecía: _"No me puedes asesinar"_, o algo por el estilo y un pantalón. Luego se volvió hacia Cesare, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa y le entregó, con la desconfianza pintada en su rostro, una camiseta gris y una camisa oscura a rayas.

Cesare se hizo con la ropa, colocándoselas al momento y sin molestarse en abrocharse la camisa. De soslayo, pudo darse cuenta que la mujer rubia, Lucy, le contemplaba. No pasaron segundos hasta que le devolvió la mirada, pero ella rápidamente miró hacia otro lado con las mejillas manchadas en un ligero carmesí.

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, se sentó en una silla, pero unos segundos después, el asesino se estableció junto a él. Estaba claramente aburrido. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, observando cuidadosamente las máquinas que se colocaron en la habitación. Luego, viró su rostro hacia el otro hombre en la habitación, estaba escribiendo algo con pasmosa rapidez en uno de los peculiares aparatos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Cesare en un grueso acento italiano.

Desmond no le contestó de inmediato, pero varios segundos después suspiró y luego se giró hacia él.

—Es un equipo, una máquina que permite hacer todo tipo de cálculos, escribir cosas y enviarlos inmediatamente a otras personas. También puede buscar información en ella —explicó con brevedad.

Cesare asintió de inmediato con la cabeza, pensando que tal conocimiento habría sido muy útil en su época. Tal vez debería haberle pedido a Leonardo hacer una de esas… habría sido interesante.


End file.
